1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to devices having electronic devices and more particularly to devices having electronic devices with memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a tendency to use lower voltages in electronic devices to conserve power. As devices increase in speed, memory devices can suffer from decreased stability when operating voltages are too low. Therefore, the use of a memory bit cell that latches data at a higher voltage can be beneficial and a device and method of interfacing such a memory cell to other portions of the electronic device would be useful.